Rebound
by TheYellowKirby
Summary: Tomoyo is forever the rebound girl. Destined to comfort other rather than to find her own love. This time, someone new may be on the horizon. A little of T and an little of E can go a long way.


Rebound

Written by: Ciuline Ihmenjo

Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The characters in Card Captor Sakura do not belong to me. CLAMP owns CCS. Besides, even if you do try and sue me, I have no money.

_Pre-fiction…_

This is just another one of those random ideas that popped into my head. I don't know if there will be anything else to add, so I'm probably just going to leave it at a one-shot.

If you have any questions for me… just add them to your review and I'll try and answer them as soon as I can.

_Italicized words_ are thoughts. **Bold words** are emphasis. CAPS WORDS are shouting.

**o()o Rebound o()o**

She leaned back against her couch and looked up at the large LCD screen adorning her wall. For once, it did not display the exploits of Sakura's daring adventures. This time, her vision was focused one something else entirely.

On the screen, frozen in time, was the image of one Eriol Hirigizawa. The same lopsided grin and tilt of the head that characterized the reincarnation of Clow Reed remained motionless.

Tomoyo fumbled for the remote, still trying to determine what exactly was going through her body. It wasn't love, for that feeling was reserved only for Sakura. At the same time, though, it was not simple friendship.

For some reason, she was used to these feelings. She had dated enough males over her high school tenure to realize she was the rebound girl. Four or five dozen guys were enough proof that she needed for that. Males would originally come to her for break up advice. Somewhere along the way they would fall for her, and a one month coupling would begin to fizzle out from the start.

It wasn't her fault nor would it be fair to place them blame on these guys. It was just that she was not ready for that sort of relationship. Who was she to be giving out such advice when she couldn't even get her own love live sorted out? She wasn't anyone in that sort of sense, but at least she was able to give some sort of solace. It was the sort of thing she felt best doing. She was the person that anyone could count on for a bit of helpful advice or, when needed, a little cheering up.

So they came to her.

Of course, she wasn't a loose girl. All of the guys knew that. She was the attractive, single and very unobtainable girl. A few dates, some sort of gift exchange, and a perhaps moonlight night watching the moon. She never let herself go beyond that. She never let herself become that emotionally attached.

Before now…

Unfortunately, he had just ended things with Kaho. Once again, she found herself in the position of the rebound girl. This time, her heart wasn't satisfied with the one-month trial period. It wanted more.

She sat up, reaching across the table to snatch the remote off a stack of homework. It clattered against the lacquered surface and bounced onto the floor. With a grumble, she shifted from her more comfortable position and groped around beneath the table. Returning triumphantly to her seat with the plastic object in her hand, she hit the play button.

"Surely Tomoyo," the figure on the screen said calmly, "you aren't going to observe this entire day on film?"

She could hear her own response, "It's the best way to preserve the memories, dear Hirigizawa-kun."

He had turned away from her, perhaps to come up with some sort of mischief to play on Syaoran. "Please," he said without even turning around, "call me Eriol."

Her digital self froze in time with her real self. Just as her heart skipped a handful of beats then, she found herself having to will her heart to pump blood through her veins.

"Eriol?" She tried the name, rolling it around her mouth and letting it fall off her tongue. It didn't quite sound right, but at the same time, calling him Hirigizawa did not sound quite right either. Closing her eyes, she cautiously leaned backwards. Upon parting her lids, her first sight nearly toppled out of her chair.

"Yes, Daidouji?" the upside-down figured said with his customary half-smirk.

"Hirigizawa!" she exclaimed, trying to find a purchase as she began the plummet to the floor. He waved a hand in her direction and suddenly a cushion of air seemed to be supporting her.

"Allow me." And he flashed that smirk once again. "And I thought I told you to call me Eriol?"

She ignored his question, rolling into a more dignified position even as he deposited her back on her now-righted chair. "I'm surrounded by three of the world's most powerful magic users, yet it still surprises me whenever any of you perform one of these feats."

His bemused smirk had not faded, and she looked around, finally settling on the image frozen larger than life on the screen. Eriol chuckled from behind her as she fumbled for the remote.

"From last Thursday, if I remember correctly?" he asked.

"Wednesday!" she replied with a little more enthusiasm than her actual intention. Her finger slammed the eject button down, rewarding her with the sound of the CD tray divulging its contents. The television screen fizzled into static.

"Ah," he said fondly, "that double date with Sakura and Syaoran."

She glared at him. "It wasn't a date."

"That wasn't what you were saying last weekened."

"That's because if Sakura thought we were dragging her out with Syaoran for another silly dinner among friends event, she would begin getting a bit suspicious. It might be just the push they need to start doing something other than sit around and talk about Clow." Tomoyo turned to face him. "Besides, you were the one who started calling it a date in the first place."

"So we called it a date." He remained in the door way until she realized what he was waiting for. She waved him into the room. Striding in, he hung his coat over the back of one of her chairs and took a seat. "After all we can't have them pussyfooting around their love like that, right?"

"Exactly." She nearly choked on her words. His choice of words felt like a slap to the face. It stunned her. Any other attempts at speech ended in helpless squeaking.

"Tomoyo?" he asked with a voice full of concern. Although, she suspected he knew the effect of his words. There was a little bit of a twinkle in his eye that said he was up to some sort of mischief.

She squeaked helplessly once again. Quickly standing and almost upending her chair once again, she scurried into the sanctuary of her room. All but slamming the door behind her, she fumbled for the intercom.

"Tea," she croaked, "for two. Please send it up to the video room."

"A maid is already on her way up, Daidouji-sama," the voice crackled over the speaker, "but I'll tell her to bring it there." There was a thoughtful pause. "Are you okay, Miss?"

"I'm fine," she replied curtly. "I'm just feeling a little off."

"Should I send up some medicine?"

"No," she replied, "I'll be fine."

"You're sure, Miss?"

"I'm certain," she replied. Rolling slightly, she leaned up against the wall. Who was she kidding? She wasn't even certain what sorts of emotions she was experiencing. As mature as she was, her heart had been left behind a little. Now that it had actually caught up with her actual age, it was experiencing the normal array of teenage emotions. Unfortunately, those emotions clashed so hard and so much that everything had become awkward.

"Tomoyo?" She could hear his voice on the other side of the door. "The maid is here with the tea." His voice trailed off when he thanked the maid over the clattering of the tea tray, and his voice approached again. "And there's a piece of cake for each of us. You should come out… everything looks delicious."

"I'll be out in a second," she said, dabbing furiously at the sweat dotting her brow. She turned to her mirror, checking to make sure she hadn't lost all of her composure. A few wrinkles in her dress were in need of smoothing, but otherwise, everything appeared to be just fine. Giving her reflection a smile, she turned her handle and made her way back to the viewing room.

He was already seated at the table, tea cup in one hand, cake-tipped fork in the other. A second gently-steaming cup rested on the tray. The piece of cake next to the saucer showed signed of premature finger smudges on the icing, but it was a welcome sight. Her stomach chose to gurgle, and Eriol nearly spat his tea out in his fit of laughter.

"It's not that funny," she muttered over her tea cup.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy," Eriol said, placing his empty cup back onto the tray.

"You're laughing at me." She pouted. He only started chortling again.

"Only because I love you so much," he said with a smile.

She froze. Her heart froze. Her entire world froze. She could see him sitting there, unmoving and sepia-hued. His words rang in her ears. They rattled about her head until her brain throbbed.

"You… love me?" She peered at him curiously, trying to figure out what mischief he had planned this time.

"Of course," he replied, "what isn't there to love?"

She groaned. "You're being corny." She turned her head away from him, focusing her gaze on a yellowing spot on the wall. "Besides, I'm just filling your heart for the moment until it heals itself." It was then she felt his fingers on her chin, directing her gaze towards him.

"You think that's all these last few months have meant? Some sort of heartbreak mean?" He scoffed and shook his head. "I seriously doubt that's all this has meant for you."

"Hirigizawa…" she whispered.

He placed his thumb to her lips. "I told you, please, call me Eriol."

"Eriol… that's just it! This is the rebound period. In the end, these sorts of things are never serious."

"You'll find that when I'm not playing the practical joker, I can be quite serious if deemed necessary." He leaned in, touching his forehead to hers. "I'm quite serious right now."

She shut her eyes and was surprised to feel the feather-light wisp of his lips on hers. Something in the back of her mind told her to keep her eyes shut and to go with this feeling. The kiss drew from seconds to minutes. The reasonable side of her brain called for more oxygen and her heart pounded harder and faster in her chest. Perhaps she was destined to forever serve as the rebound girl, but for now, she knew would savor every last second of this moment.

_Post fiction…_

I'll post some more of Fallen Neo shortly, I'm just reading over it to make sure I can shore up some problems I'm having with continuity between the final part of 23 and the beginning of chapter 24.


End file.
